Through an Artist's Eyes
by Sinfonia Rossa
Summary: This is how you fall in love with your best friend. AU, NanoFate
1. Introduction

**Through an Artist's Eyes**

_"An artist is the creator of beautiful things." -Oscar Wilde_

**Chapter 1:** Introduction

Fate Testarossa was a beautiful person, and beautiful people were expected to create beautiful things.

This was why it was not a question of whether or not she could be an artist, but what kind of artist she _would _be. From the beginning, she was always a little more sensitive than all the other children, a little more prone to outbursts of heated inspiration. She spoke softly, in a very demure way, but whenever she did, others listened. It was not only because she was so intelligent, but because she tended to say things in a well thought out and kind manner. Those were the signs of a charismatic individual, and her mother planned to exploit that in the best ways possible.

She was raised by a single mother, a woman named Precia Testarossa who had moved from Italy at the behest of her first husband. She was also an only child, since having her twin die at birth didn't count as having a sibling. _(She often wondered what it would have been like if Alicia hadn't died. At those times, she would feel the ghost of an old pain creep into her heart and manifest itself in her eyes. Then she would retreat into herself, because it was all she could do to remember the half of herself she would never know.)_ It was because of this that every time someone asked her whether she had a brother or sister she would feel as though she was lying when she said no. But it was better than hearing her own voice crack when she said, "I used to."

Fate Testarossa was a beautiful person who was expected to create beautiful things.

She was not expected to make the wrong facial expressions, or to feel terribly shy. There was no room for error in her mother's plans, no room for anything that might wreck her reputation or that of her family. The people whom she associated with were all pre-approved by her mother: Tsukimura Suzuka, because her parents were rich and influential, and Yagami Hayate, because she was unbelievably talented with a camera at the raw age of nine. There were multiple others, but she didn't care for them as much; they were the only two who actually seemed interested in finding out more about her, less out of false politeness and a lot more out of genuine kindness and curiosity.

But how could Precia Testarossa have known that they would be the ones to introduce her daughter to the one person that could destroy her? Because they were the ones who brought her to Nanoha. And her friendship with that girl would eventually become something else, something even her mother could not have predicted.

Because five years after she would meet her, a few months after her fourteenth birthday, she would develop a crush.

And in the end…

That crush would become so much more.

* * *

**AN: **Well.

I have a few things to say about this story, so I should just cut to the chase.

This is a reflection of my absolute adoration for the person I'm in love with. It's a confession of sorts, and most of the events presented here are actually true. However, the characters will all be in character, mostly because I'd hate myself otherwise, but also because the characters resemble the people on various levels. But anyway, yes. It will probably…be very hard to write.

I might take time between updates, for entirely personal reasons. And there might come a time when I stop. I'll eventually finish it, but it might take me a while. It's much harder, because it's more personal than anything I've ever written. In fact, I have no idea why I'm sharing it. I suppose a part of me hopes for- well, I don't know what I'm hoping for. I just know that it's comforting, because I know I'm not the only one in a situation like this.

Anyway. On happier notes. Fay's out of the hospital. Unfortunately for all of us, she hasn't gone near a computer yet. But an update for Caligo is on the horizon. Yes. I say things like that.

So yeah, whatever. Criticize my mediocreness as a writer. I don't really mind. Writing's not my thing, after all. Painting is. It...always has been. Just...keep in mind that this is actually my life. Down to the Italian descent thing. Yeah, and just so you know if you didn't already, Testarossa is Italian. I didn't just pull that out of my sleeve. And Alicia (irony) and Precia are Italian names.

Anyway, Eli. This one's for you.


	2. The Girl in the White Dress

Through an Artist's Eyes

**Chapter 2: **In the White Dress

The day everything began to change was, unsurprisingly, like every other day.

She went through the motions of waking up, going to the bathroom, and getting dressed. Except that when she got dressed, she put on her mother's favorite black dress instead of the Academy's spring uniform. What made that day different was none other than the fact that it was a Saturday. And as in all Saturdays with her mother, there was a party which was necessary to attend. That specific party would be where Precia Testarossa would meet Jail Scaglietti, the man who would become Fate's stepfather.

But it was also the party in which Fate was introduced to Takamachi Nanoha, the girl who would effectively warp her way of thinking. About everything. The girl in the white dress whose nose would crinkle every time she smiled.

But also the girl who, above all things, would support her continuously through the good and the bad over the span of the next nine years.

And maybe beyond that.

XxX

"Fate-chan! Fate-chan, hi!"

She smiled back impulsively, because there was really no way not to when around Yagami Hayate. The girl had always been the epitome of cheerful banter, with a cunning deviousness that would always be too developed for her years.

"Hi, Hayate-chan..." She waved at her, finally feeling at ease.

They both made their ways to each other, past adults who laughed a little too loudly, drinks in hand, pride for all the world to see. Across the room, her own mother was having a hard time controlling herself as she always did. And it was strange. Very strange, in fact, because her mother never acted like that for anyone.

"Mou…" Hayate whined, looking around, trying to peer past a cluster of gossiping women, "I can't find Suzu-chin anywhere."

"Ah…" She murmured worriedly. She joined Hayate in her fruitless searching. "She's coming?"

Hayate paused, lips quirking into a slight smirk.

"She should be. Arisa Bannings is going to be here."

Fate blinked in confusion.

"Arisa…Bannings?"

With her lips seemingly stuck in the same position, her brown haired friend nudged her and pointed at a table in the back. There were two little girls and a boy sitting in comfortable looking chairs. The boy was dressed in a gray suit, with blonde hair and green eyes like dazzling emeralds. One of the girls wore a pretty red dress while the other was dressed in white. One was blonde, with a slight tilt to her head that made Fate think of a boy playing sports; and the other had brown hair, blue eyes, and the devil's smile.

Even then, she couldn't help but think that the girl was different, somehow. That she was made up of involuntary smiles and earnest expressions, of joy and sadness, of life. She was different, somehow.

Special.

And so when Hayate introduced them, she committed the names to memory.

"That's Yuuno Scrya." Her friend said, smiling brightly. The boy waved and gave her a friendly smile. "And this is Arisa Bannings, Suzu-chin's best friend." The blonde girl smirked at her with sparkling eyes. "And, of course, last but not least, Takamachi Nanoha."

The brown haired child (who was still eight, at the time) beamed at her. Slate blue eyes were pools of sincerity. She slid out of her chair and took her hand.

Queue Fate's first blush.

"Hi." The girl said brightly, "What's your name?"

"Fate…" She mumbled, a little embarrassed, "Fate Testarossa."

Nanoha grinned.

"Let's be friends."

And friends they were.

**A/N: **I've been trying to add to this for a while now. Couldn't. This is how it happened. So simply.

Ended up burned into my brain forever.


End file.
